1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to recreational vehicles and, more particularly, to a closure assembly for enclosing an opening to a compartment in an exterior wall of a recreational vehicle and a method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasing the storage space available in recreational vehicles has long been a factor in their design. Many storage compartments are only accessible through an exterior wall of the recreational vehicle. Doors which are used to enclose openings to the storage compartments are typically made from a single thin sheet of metal, such as aluminum, or fiberglass. These doors are somewhat flimsy in construction and may become bent after repeated use.
The door used to enclose the openings to the storage compartments are sized to reside within the periphery of the opening so that an exterior surface of the door is substantially flush with the exterior wall of the recreational vehicle. Trim, such as a strip of aluminum, may be affixed around the periphery of the opening and the door for reinforcing the opening and the door. A twist latch mechanism may be use to lock a bottom edge of the door to a bottom edge of the opening.
A disadvantage of present compartment enclosing systems, is that the periphery of the doors used therewith does not snugly abut against the periphery of the opening. Water, may enter the compartment, through the interface around the periphery of the door and the opening, during adverse weather. This liquid may cause harm to items stored in the compartment.
A further disadvantage of the present compartment enclosing systems, is that the substantially thin doors do not insulate and thereby increase the heat lost from the living area. Another disadvantage is the economic waste that occurs if the compartment opening is cut from a wall panel of the vehicle.
Finally, the feel and sound of a substantial closure that is expected in higher quality vehicles is usually not provided.